


and the soles of her shoes

by avarry



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarry/pseuds/avarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch her walk down the aisle, her soft green dress billowing like the crushing ocean waves, you think of light and innocence and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the soles of her shoes

The day you fall in love with her is the day you know you shouldn't have. 

The mellow rays of early morning seeps through the cathedral windows, casting colored shadows on the marble floor, creating shapes and pictures and a whole new world. She enters the cathedral, a light tapping signalling her entrance through the heavy wooden doors. A basket of white rose petals is enveloped in her lithe arms. Her hair is black and flowing and dancing with the wind and you can't help but look and look.

When she turns to you and smiles, her white teeth reflecting the yellow light overhead, you feel your head going west and into the underworld. This is the beginning of another heartbreak. Red neon letters begin to blink before you eyes, warning you, telling you not to jump.

You take the plunge. Head-on the water, eyes shut tight. 

"Can you help me scatter the petals? Tsukishi likes them a lot. I think she'll like to see them when she walks down the aisle later."

You can't help but nod and say, "Of course I'll help you." 

You scatter the petals on the red carpet beside her, willing your eyes not to stare, your hands not to shake. You succeed on both. 

And time probably passes too quickly or the petals runs out too soon, but by the time you blink back to reality, she is already bidding you goodbye and see you later and you're left there to stare long after she's gone.

You go to where your friends are, all donned in coats and ties and shinny gold cuffs. They tell you off, pushes you your clothes and tells you to hurry up before Makino throws a fit because her wedding started late. And you oblige.

When you're herded off to stand beside your friends, Tsukasa and the rest of the boys, in front of the altar, you're shoulders bumping in silent anxiousness for the ceremony to begin and be over with at the same time wanting it to last til forevermore, you feel your insides yearn and grumble for the same thing, to feel the same thing. You crave for a love as pure as Tsukushi and Tsukasa's, a wedding as perfect as theirs if not more. And right now you can only think of her at the other end of your fairytale. 

And when the crisp notes of the grand piano starts to ring, you stand in silent anticipation. You know she'll cross the threshold at the seventh note. 

One. Two. Three. 

It's an impending doom, this newfound love. You're at worlds end while she's at the precipice of life. But you find yourself willing to bridge the gap and go the distance. It's an impeding doom and you can't care less. 

Four. Five. Six. Seven..

You watch her walk down the aisle, her soft green dress billowing like the crushing ocean waves, her bright smile lighting up the already bright room, you think of light and innocence and love and a chance of a new love.

You watch her and listen to the soft humming of the soles of her shoes as they walk to where you stand, and you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for my lj account. i made it a few years back so the style may be a bit different.


End file.
